Purple Blood
by sora12212
Summary: Soul looks for Maka everywhere after Maka disappeared along with a sadistic criminal named BirdSong. Soul finds Maka. And finds out what BirdSong did to Maka... - COMPLETED -
1. Unwelcomed Guest

**Ish be a secret...Shhh..**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Soul Eater all credit goes to its creators and everyone who helped make it possible...*pant***

An ear-splitting scream ripped the air, Maka was dreaming, she didn't exactly know it either, she sometimes doesn't realize she's dreaming. Like Soul.

Startled, she woke up, sweat dampened her face and she woke up with a bleeding tongue. Blood leaked out of her mouth, making her look like a vampire.

She spat out the blood. She hated the taste of it. So metallic and it felt to her as if she was licking a metal pole.

The clock next to her ticked rhythmically. It showed 5:37 A.M. She pulled the covers over her chin. She then heard a soft, rhythmic sound curl through the air. A flute?

She sat up in bed. The sound seemed to shift, as if the person who was playing it teleported. She rubbed her eyes.

She slid over and slid into her slippers. She stood up and put her ear to the door. The flute sound was in the apartment. Wait. Wasn't it outside a second ago?

Then the sound moved again. It was in Maka's and Soul's apartment. She opened the door slowly. It sounded as though the person was playing the flute in the kitchen.

She looked inside the kitchen. A girl with baby blue hair that was so long that when she sat down, it was a centimeter from touching the ground. Her eyes were a brilliant dark, dark, purple.

The girl shot her gaze towards Maka. The flute playing stopped. She held the flute in her hand, lowering it. She grabbed it with her other hand.

Then she slid the hands off the sides. The flute then turned into a silver sword. It had flute keys on the handle.

"Helloooo..." She said. Her voice was creepy and really happy, like she was insane.

Maka stared at her. She started backing away, starting her ways towards Soul's room. "Soul..." She called softly.

The blue-haired girl walked closer. Her eyes glinted. "I was ordered by a certain woman. To do what I want to you. Sadistic or not. As long as you are suffering." She said with happiness.

Maka stared at her wide eyed. "Soul!" She yelled.

The girl smiled. "This will _so_ fun! I'm BirdSong. You are Maka." She said with the peppiness of a cheerleader.

Soul ran out of his room. "Maka?! What are you doing at this time of night?!"

Maka glared at him for a second. "Her!" She pointed at BirdSong.

BirdSong pulled out her clarinet. She did the smae thing she did to the flute and it changed into a black sword. Clarinet keys coated the handle.

She held both the swords in a position of an X.

She swiped at Maka with exceptional speed. She cut the air and it made the sound of a cracking whip.

Blood flew through the air, a couple drops at best. Maka's pajamas were torn at the stomach, no higher. And a long, yet not deep cut showed on her stomach.

Soul changed into a scythe and flew into Maka's hands. Maka got BirdSong between the blade and pole. A cut formed on her arm.

Dark purple blood dripped. Maka stared in horror at the purple blood. "Black blood?" She said quietly.

BirdSong frowned. "No, stupid. It's purple. A baby could see that."

Then, in a blink of an eye, her swords changed back into instruments. She put her long flute in the small backpack the size of five mice on top of each other.

She started playing low, smooth notes on her clarinet. Maka instantly felt drowsy. She accidentally let BirdSong out of the corner.

Soul glared at Maka. "What are you doing, Maka?!"

Maka's vision was fading, dark circles formed at breakneck speed under her eyes. Her arms lowered and she dropped Soul.

BirdSong stopped playing the clarinet. Maka's image stopped turning more exhausted. Yet she still looked like she would collapse. BirdSong chuckled.

"My instruments are special. My flute can deafen you, and my clarinet can put people to sleep." She started playing her clarinet.

Soul changed into a human. It didn't affect him though.

She stopped playing again. "One more interupption. My instrument's music can only harm normal people and meisters. Weird, huh?" She, again started playing the sleepy tune.

Maka closed her eyes while she was standing.

Soul went right up to her face. "MAKA!!!" He yelled. He slapped her face.

Maka opened her eyes. "Whuh!?" Then she collapsed in deep slumber.

Soul started shakking her by the collar of her shirt. she wouldn't wake up.

Then the clarinet music stopped. Soul turned around. The sword was swinging towards him. He blocked it with his arm. The sword was cut off in mid-slash.

BirdSong looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Good night!" Then everything was black.


	2. Without Warning

**Ish awesome sho faaar!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY SHAPE, WAY, OR FORM ALL PEOPLE WHO TAKE CREDIT, TAKE CREDIT.**

As Soul flailed around in the darkness, he saw a small light begin to shine. He started scrambling towards it. He touched it, as soon as he touched it, he slid back into reality.

He opened his eyes. He sat up. His head was _throbbing. _"What the hell?" He muttered. He looked around slowly, the room was dimly lit, dawn had broke. "Ouch, that hurt..."He mumbled.

Then he realized he was the only one in the whole place, other than Blair, of course. He looked around, more frantically. Maka was gone!

"Maka?" He called. The silence only answered back. "Where did she go?" He was the only one in the whole apartment room. Blair was out, playign with other cats.

Maka wasn't here. He stood up. He saw the dried purple blood on the floor. He trudged himself out of Maka's and his apartment and opened the door to outside. The sun peeked over the sky, staining the sky with a mix of pink and blue.

He looked around again. Maka was gone, like gone. She wasn't near the apartment. He shook his head and walked back inside. "Probably back in bed or something." He tried to calm himself down.

_Meanwhile..._

Maka opened her eyes. At first she couldn't see anything. She sat up and rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly.

She was in a small room that reminded her of a dungeon. The walls were cement and a window with bars led on the other side of a wooden door in front of her.

The only light in the room was a candle, about to be snuffed out by the cold. The cold felt as though somebody was throwing snow all over her. She shivered.

Then after what seemed like eternity, Maka felt as though she were about to die, she was hungry, freezing, parched, and not to mention kind of scared.

The door swung open. A familiar figure stood there. Maka got used to the brightness. "You're that girl me and Soul fought..." She muttered.

The girl was totally revealed. BirdSong. "You have sharp eyes. Wanna come out? I'm making cookies!"

Maka stared at her like BirdSong just suddenly turned into a bloody heap of dead guts. "What!? How?! HUH?!" She stammered.

BirdSong giggled. "Come on out! It's cold in there and you must be starving!" She gestured for Maka to follow.

Maka blinked. "This is probably just a dream..." She mumbled. She stood up and followed BirdSong.

BirdSong had a nice place, actually. For a witch. "Hey, do you know a woman by the name of Medusa?" Maka asked, with the word Medusa, she curled her voice into pure ice.

BirdSong turned around. Her eyes seemed to bore into Maka's body. "Of course I know her, I am one of her closest friends. I love serving her, she is like a sister to me." BirdSong said happily.

Maka sighed. "Okaaay..." She mumbled. Then nearly toppled over as a plate of cookies were shoved in her face. "Want some cookies?" BirdSong asked.

Maka fell back against the wall. "Wow, that was fast." She muttered.

BirdSong giggled again. "I am, of course, a witch. A music witch to be specific, well, half witch half meister." She explained.

Maka stared at BirdSong weirdly. "Meister? with who?" She asked.

BirdSong giggled that weird, cheerful giggle again. "Oh, you're so silly! It's a _what_!" She laughed.

Maka shook her head. "Then how are you a meister?" She said, getting slightly frustrated.

BirdSong shrugged. "I'm a witch, I can do anything! If you really want to find out for yourself, how about a little duel?" She asked with complete casuality.

She handed Maka a violin. Maka stared at it. "This isn't a weapon." She grumbled.

BirdSong sighed. "I guess you'll just have to...Dodge...Outside, yes?" She asked happily, although Maka had no choice, since she was yanked by her arm.

They were suddenly outside, it was frosty, fall leaves littered the ground and when Maka exhaled, she could see her breath twisting and turning in the air. This wasn't normal, it was in the middle of spring.

BirdSong smiled wickedly. "This is my garden, perfect place to unwind, huh?" She asked, slight ice in her voice.

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Okay, show me your, 'soul resonance' with those 'weapons'." She laughed at the end of her sentence.

BirdSong glared at Maka. "Fine." She said simply. "Soul Resonance!" She yelled.

A purple sphere seemed to enclose BirdSong, her instruments seemed to morph, she pulled out her clarinet, the same one that put Maka to sleep, then her flute, the one she played at Maka and Soul's apartment.

The clarinet morphed into a black sword, a black ribbon seemed to whip around by the handle, the flute morphed into a silver sword so shiny it was blinding, another ribbon seemed to lash out ferociously as she whipped it around.

She looked at Maka through devious eyes. "Screech Notes!" She yelled. She ran forward and brought her flute and clarinet down at the same time, it made a sleepy, painful sound.

Maka covered her ears. Then felt burning and a warm splash as she felt her blood seem to explode out of her stomach, she dared to glance down, her shirt cut and her skin was sliced in a sideways 'X'.

Cromson blood seemed to fly off BirdSong's weapons. "My turn now!" She cut her finger, purple blood trickled slowly down.

"Purple Blood Attack!" She screeched out, she whipped her finger across Maka's wound. Maka fell backwards, a purple and crimson seemed to entwine, she felt weird, like, funny, weird.

She lay her head back, black seemed to swirl in the sky and then the land around her.

BirdSong waved at Maka. "Bye-bye!" She cooed.

* * *

**Yeah, not my BEST most EXCITING chapter, made more exciting...It'll take me awhile to update too, because I have five stories I'm supposed to be wroking on right now...But I was like "I'd rather type Soul Eater" then this came out. If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, review! It'll make me update faster! *hint hint***


	3. Pain and Suffering

**Woot.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. SOUL EATER! NONONONO! I DO NOT OWWWWNNNN IT!**

* * *

Soul was trying to calm down by sitting on the couch and watching the TV. It didn't work, he clenched his teeth, it hurt. Maka has been gone for _days..._

Soul sighed heavily. Then fresh determination washed over him like a wave. He growled slightly as he stood up, he stood tall, like a statue.

He was going to find Maka. Today. It was early in the morning, he didn't care if he took **all** day to find her!

"Blair! We're going to find Maka TODAY!" He yelled. He started getting his shoes on.

Blair came out of Maka's room, in her pink, poofy nightgown. She yawned loudly. "Can't we sleep a _little_ more?" She begged.

Soul glared at her. "No!" He was going to regret this, he knew it. "If you help me find her, I'll...I'll...Kiss you!" He growled.

Blair gazed at him, her eyes were sparkling with excitment. "Oh, YES! Of, COURSE Soul!" She cheered out. "Pum-Pump-Pumpkin Meow!" She poofed into her black ballerina dress.

"Let's go find Maka!" She cheered, apparantly excited about the kiss she was promised.

Soul groaned slightly. "Let's GO!" He yelled. He ran outside, Blair rushed after him. The motorcycle was ready for riding.

Soul jumped onto the motorcycle, Blair puffed out her pumpkin.

They rode into the city, Soul and Blair screaming out Maka's name.

* * *

"Hehehehe!" Maka giggled. She looked out the window, showing the hallway, leading to the outside to the horrid place BirdSong lived.

"Oh, my GOODNESS!" Maka cheered. "I WISH I could have something to EAAAT!" She laughed. Her stomach growled. "Aww! My poor little tummy is going to EAAAT itself!" She giggled.

She tripped on a skeleton that was hidden in the corner of the room, previously unvisible, Maka tripped on it. "Whoop!"

Maka fell backwards. She landed on the skeleton's legs. "Oh, I'm sorry! I must've tripped!" She looked at the skeleton's skull, she seemed not to notice that this was a dead guy she was talking to.

Maka stood back up on her feet. She waved a goodbye to the dead dude.

She leaned against a wall, then slid down slowly, her stomach was kind of healed, it looked gross, slightly purple.

Then, suddenly, the door violently swung open, light poured in. Maka squinted. "Heellllooooo..." She cooed.

BirdSong pranced in. "Hi, Maka!" She pulled out a long, jagged, rusty dagger.

Maka waved. "Hellllooo, BirdSong!" She exclaimed.

BirdSong walked forward until she was so close Maka could smell her breath, it smelled of tuna fish.

BirdSong patted Maka's head. "Is it okay if I check your blood color?" She asked casually.

Maka nodded.

BirdSong swung forward her dagger, it sliced through Maka's stomach like newly-sharpened scissors through tracing paper.

Maka gasped sharply. She toppled to the side, her blood seemed to fly in the air.

The blood was dark, really dark. Not black, but close to a purpley-crimson.

Blood splashed against Lucia's stomach. "You're strong, and I have absolutely NO idea how your blood is still slightly normal."

Maka seemed to have her wits back. "Damnit! That hurt like HELL, why'd you do that?"

BirdSong glared at her, Maka's blood stained her cheek. "I asked you, you said it was okay, and this happened." She sneered sharply.

Maka clutched her stomach, blood fell like a waterfall out of the deep, long wound. "I was asleep, idiot." She snarled.

Birdsong smiled wickedly. "Purple blood makes the victim seem to lose their wits completely until they go back into theit state of conciousness. When the purple blood completely takes over the victim, however, they become like me forevermore! And you're well on your way." She added with a snarl.

Maka gaped at BirdSong. "What?" She exclaimed unhappily.

BirdSong stuck her tongue at Maka. "Heh!" She chuckled.

Maka stood up, but her gauge seemed to stab her and hold Maka down. "What the..." She muttered weakly.

She fell backwards to the floor, the world was so cold, while her blood was so warm, the only thing around her that was warm was her blood.

_Is that true?_

* * *

Soul called out Maka's name for the upteenth time. They were in the desert, even though they thought she wasn't there.

Blair was lying on her pumpkin and following Soul at the same speed, the sun drooled sleepily and it seemed to dip itself into sleep.

Blair had her eyes half closed. "Maka..." She called out, at a normal voice.

Soul glared at Blair. "MAKAA!" He screamed.

That seemed to have freaked out Blair, because she squealed and jumped. "Soul!" She exclaimed unhappily.

Soul chuckled. "Have any idea where she is?" Quickly getting back to the subject.

Blair sighed heavily. "For the thousandth time, no." She muttered boredly.

Soul saw a very small building up ahead. "Hey, look at that." He mumbled.

Blair scrutinized it. "It seems like a music shop." She mewed. She jumped off her pumpkin once they got close enough the the cement block shop.

Soul climbed off his orange motorcycle. "Wanna check it out? It reminds me of that complete idiot." He growled.

Blair shrugged. "I guess, if you want to, sweetie." She purred.

Soul stole a glare at Blair before opening the year-old door. The room was dusty and gross. Spiderwebs stuck everywhere, corners, instruments in the room, you name it.

"This place is crap." Soul growled.

Blair sneezed. "It stinks, too." She whimpered. She was right, too. The worn-out place smelled of gym socks and nickels.

Then a blood-curdling scream split the air, it was all-too-familiar to Soul. It turned his blood to ice.

_Maka..._

* * *

**Woot! Cliffhangers are AWESOME! I will update as SOON as I can! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Please review!**


	4. Betrayal

**Hehe! Now, this is kinda random, but what are flames?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater and if I did, there would be over 200 episodes! But I don't own it.**

* * *

Soul snarled. "I'll kill whoever is causing this pain to Maka!" He snarled. He heard Blair hiss behind him.

Blair rushed forward. "A door!" She exclaimed, while running behind the reception desk, there was a cracked, wooden door, saying: "EMPLOYEES ONLY" Blair opened it and stone steps were revealed before her, Maka's scream echoed through the hallway again.

Soul ran up in front of Blair. "C'mon Blair!" He started running down the stairs but tripped and started to tumble and somersault.

Blair giggled and transformed into a cat, she pulled her hat down. "Whoever caused this is gonna pay." She meowed, her voice death serious, and galloped down beside Soul, being careful not to be caught into the tumble.

The stairs were wide and and ragged. Soul tried to stop somersaulting. "Ow, Ow! Damn it! AAH!" He yelled.

As if on cue, he stopped tumbling and face-planted into another wooden door.

Blair walked next to him, panting heavily. "Whew! You sure roll fast!" She mewed.

Soul growled. "Shut it..." He pulled his face from the door and reached for the handle, he turned it, and it made a soft creaking sound.

It opened to reveal a quite fancy house. Paintings of famous orchestra players adorned the walls. The walls were an olive green. A girl with tangly hair was sleeping on the couch, blood staining her.

Soul turned his hand into a blade. "I'll chop her into pieces..." He snarled.

Blair poofed back into a human and tugged on him. "We need to find Maka first!" She whispered urgently.

Then, another ear-splitting scream sliced through the air.

"MAKA!" He yelled. Soul then realized with horror that Maka's scream and his yell had woken up the evil little girl.

"You know, screaming won't do anything, it'll just make it hurt more." Soul discovered this was BirdSong.

"And, is anybody in here? I heard someone, whoever you are, you sound familiar!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes.

Soul froze, looking at her with wide eyes.

BirdSong was barely dressed, she had a really tiny shirt that reached just a bit above her belly button, and shorts that were so, short that if you lifted it up any higher whatsoever you could see half of her underwear.

Soul had a nosebleed for the upteenth time, toppling backwards. Blair just glared at BirdSong. How dare someone else other than her give Soul a nosebleed!

She hissed at BirdSong, eyes glaring. "Pump-pumpkin, Halloween cannon!" She snarled, and a blast exploded through the entire room.

The smoke cleared away, and Soul recovered from the nosebleed. BirdSong took out a flute from the banister next to the couch, it changed into a sword.

"You destroyed my living room! Damn you!" She screeched. BirdSong charged at Blair, and a small explosion poofed around Blair, smoke cleared away and Blair was a cat, she slipped through a slice that would've cut her in half.

Soul jumped out of the way. "Where is Maka, you frikin' piece of crap!" He yelled angrily. Fire blazing in his eyes.

BirdSong froze. "I'll tell you, but you won't be happy with the results." She cooed, a smile creeping onto her face. She's in that room. BirdSong pointed her sword towards a more pleasant door, on the outside at least.

Soul glared at BirdSong. "I'll tear you limb from limb." He threatened. He glanced at Blair.

Blair winked. "I'll hold her! You go on ahead!" She purred. Then she yowled and spat as she lunged for BirdSong.

Soul sighed gratefully, a giant blue teardrop dropping off the side of his face. He kicked open the door. "Maka!" He yelled. Then exhaled sharply as he saw the absolutely, crumpled, bloody, and broken figure lying before him. Soul just gaped for a second, trying to think if the figure was breathing or not.

"Maka..." He mumbled. He dropped to his knees, feeling so weak. He crawled over. Maka just was lying there, she wasn't sleeping, just reasting her eyes, he guessed. "Maka...hey." He shook her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open, instead of they're brilliant green, they were a lavender purple. She smiled wickedly. "Hey, I've been waiting for you so long, Soul Eater Evans." She laughed.

Soul jumped back. "Maka?" He said, for the millionth time.

Maka heaved herself up, a gash still bleeding, _purple _blood! "Purple?" He cried.

Maka giggled. "Yup, it's purple. You learn to love it." She walked past him. She took his hand and pulled him out of the dark, damp room.

BirdSong stopped battling with Blair, and smiled, she held Blair by her scruff, Blair ignored it and stared at Maka.

Maka waved to both of them. "Hey, there." She glanced at BirdSong. "Can I borrow your clarinet?" Maka asked.

BirdSong's smile grew wider. "Of course!" She exclaimed.

Maka took the clarinet from the banister. It morphed into a sword. She whirled around and held the point up to Soul's throat.

"Prepare to die."

* * *

**Pfft. I need to stop rushing my stories, it was rushed. Crap. XC But this is to fun to write to discontinue! X3 Wootage. CLIFFHANGER. Wootage!**


	5. Help

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

Soul gulped, the long, black sword brushing his throat. "Blair!" He snarled.

The purple slutty cat turned around, anger flashed her eyes. Blood encrusted her paws.

"We need to get Maka out of here!" He yelled. He jumped back, and grabbed the cat. Blair snuggled close to his chest. He shuddered as they ran through the hallway. "Makaaa! Come and get meee! You frikin' flat-chest!" He taunted, sticking his tongue out.

Maka smiled evilly, though her eyes flashed anger from the taunt. "Come back here, you runt!" She growled. She stomped her foot forward, then becoming a fast sprint, Soul trying to bolt away in front of her, Blair running alongside him.

"What-" Blair panted before continuing, "are we going to do?" She gasped. Her legs never slowing, even though she was exhausted.

Soul thought for a moment, then as they started to run through the crappy instrument store, then running out, and closing the door behind them, Soul finally came up with something. "How about we get her to Stein?" He experimented. "He's a...mad...scientist, after all!" He scrambled onto his motorcycle, and revved it up.

POOF! That told Soul that Blair had her flying pumpkin ready. She hopped onto it, and they raced forward, then, he looked back, he saw Maka and she was walking casually in the desert towards them. "At least this gives us time, since at least she knows she can't catch up to us."

Blair looked at him. "Please explain," her slutty, hyperactive attitude seemed to vanish into thin air.

Soul began, "so what we'll do, is that, once she's in Death City, we'll go into the DWMA, then explain it to Lord Death, he'll do something or whatever to Maka to help her, then Maka's better, happy ending." He concluded with an underlined tone.

Blair had a bored look in her eyes. "Alright, and when do you think she'll get here?" She asked as they pulled into DWMA. Her mood suddenly changed to suprise as a sword sliced through her pumpkin. A black one.

Soul whirled around to see his crazy meister, her eyes purple, and insane. "Quick! Get inside!" He yelled, panicking. Then he started sprint to the entrance, Blair, in human form, following him.

Soul called through the school. "Lord Death! I need Lord Death immediately!" He ran into Lord Death's office, with it's cartoony clouds and happy look. Lord Death was watching a funny kids show. Soul froze for a second, before sweatdropping. "Lord Death..."

Death turned around. "Soul! It's a saturday, what are you doing here?"

The silver-haired weapon explained the whole situation, "Maka's probably entering this very school right now!"

* * *

Maka stomped through the school, how the hell was she going to find-GAK! Maka froze, her head suddenly throbbed, she collapsed, screaming. Her eyes switching from green to purple again. "Stop interfering!" Maka yelled to herself, then as if in reply, "You're the one who's interfering! Stop!"

Then, as soon as it began, Maka got up again, and walked forward, her eyes glowing purple.

* * *

Stein was called to Lord Death's office. After being explained the current situation. "Okay, I think I can fix this, how can we restrain Maka?"

Lord Death looked at him blankly for a moment. "Whatever you want, as long as it doesn't harm her in any way." Her replied, sounding a bit strict.

Stein seemed a bit disappointed but nodded, and walked out the door, pulling out a syringe from his pocket.

* * *

Maka gave out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh! How am I going to find that retard in this place?" Then, she turned around, she heard wheels against the floor. "Who's there?" She snarled.

Then, out of nowhere, an armwrapped around her neck, then she felt a sharp sting in her arm. "GAH! LET GO!" Her vision was blurry, going in and out of focus, "whoa...hellooo..." The arm unwrapped itself, and Maka collapsed, feeling as though she spun around in circles for hours.

"Who are you...?" She managed to speak.

That was all she could muster, before blacking out.

* * *

**I know it's short, don't worry, the next one will be longer! I promise! I knew you guys were _dying_ for the next chapter, so, if you review, I'll update faster! :D**

**It's also rushed, I know. WHAT THE HELL ARE FLAMES?**


	6. Bloody Moon

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

**Hahaaaa! I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

Maka shot open her eyes. This time, they were green. Soul thought Maka had finally returned to normal, "what just happened...?" She muttered, then, her vision becoming swirled, and twirling dizzily. then, the blonde meister became harsh, her eyes purple once again. "It's _you!_Runt!" Maka snarled, she tried to lift herself up, but was held down by the restraints that held her to the hospital table.

"What the hell! You better get me out of this, you frikin' dimwit!" Maka growled, her voice dripping with venom.

Then, a figure loomed over her, Maka was able to supress a squeak of fear.

"So, you say Maka was taken, and this is what happened to her?" A silver-haired man asked, with a giant screw sticking out from the side of his head. He had round glasses, and stitches all over his face.

Soul nodded. "Can you help her? Please, Stein?" He pleaded. Soul looked worried and desperate, and pained.

The scientist named Stein nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure. Now Maka, I'm sure you can' recognize me right now, but hold still." ordered Stein, pulling out a syringe with a very long needle.

* * *

Maka tried to pull away. "You ain't poking _me_with that death trap!" Hissed Maka. Her eyes were narrowed and lethal, like a snake's.

Stein chuckled. "And who's going to stop me?" He smirked. He thrust the needle into her arm, and Maka screeched angrily, tears beginning to well up and flow of her face like a mini waterfall.

"Stop! Stop, please!" She begged. Her eyes opened, and one eye was purple while one was green. "It burns! It stings! Stop!" Maka screamed.

The pain was absolutely unbearable, she felt as though her head was being smashed against concrete repeatedly, and she was being sliced with dull knives all over, and as though she were standing in fire.

Her eyes shut again, tears overflowing her face. Maka wanted to die, like all her bones being broken, like being stabbed. It hurt too much.

Then, as though an angel had come to take her soul away, the fire stopped burning, her head stopped being smashed, and the knives left her alone. Stein smiled. "At least I got the reaction I wanted." He put away the syringe.

Soul looked at Stein with the weird look he always got. "You mean you've dealt with this before?" Surprise flooded his voice, and also pure suspension, he was wondering if the medicine worked.

Stein looked at Soul. "Yep, surprisingly, I have. Once or twice. You just give them that, it's like the water I gave BlackStar. the medicine took Maka's soul away for a split second, cleansing it of whatever the horrible person gave her. Maka should be feeling better in a matter of seconds." Stein seemed disappointed he didn't get to dissect Maka, as he left the room.

* * *

"Maka?" Soul muttered, placing his hand on her chest, he felt a soft, steady beat. Soul closed his eyes, he wanted to hear her voice say something other than insults and threats, right now.

"Soul...?"

He opened his bloodred eyes. "Maka!" He was so happy right now. "Uh. I mean, oh, hey Maka." He added, with fake disinterest.

Maka smiled. "Hey." She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Ugh, my head hurts."

"Soul~!" A girly voice rang through the air. Blair came through the door. "Looks like Maka's okay now!" She looked expectantly at Soul.

Soul bit his lip softly. "Uhh...Ugh, I knew it."

Maka stared blankly at Blair and Soul. "I must've missed alot." She laughed.

Soul leaned forward and put his lips to Blair's, Blair responded passionately. they kissed for about three seconds, and then Soul pulled away quickly. Blair just puffed into a cat and zoomed out of the room, squealing with joy.

The silver-haired weapon dared to look at his meister. Maka looked calm for a second, she looked actually content, a small frown on her face, then, she grabbed a book out of thin air. "MAKA-CHOOOP!" Bellowed Maka.

Soul crashed down to the floor, blood squirting out like a small fountain.

* * *

While somewhere in the desert, a purple-haired girl stared out at the grinning, insane moon. "Hehe, you may have one this time, you silver-haired fool, but next time, won't be so easy."

And the night was filled with crazy, manaiacal laughter, followed by an eerie whistling of a flute.

* * *

**Cliffhanger end~**

**Welp, thank you for enjoying Purple Blood, my fabulous readers! I know alot of people loved this story, if you're wondering, I MIGHT be making a sequel, but I have a MILLION other stories I'm working on now, so I don't know if I'll make a sequel.**

***gives celebratory cookies and cake***

**THANK YOU FOR READING PURPLE BLOOD~!**


End file.
